The tale of Bloodstar
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Companion piece for 'Swifttalon's Quest' "Tell us a story!" Brookkit nearly yowled, Misteyes chuckled and replied "Alright, it goes like this; many years before......."


**Companion fic to Swifttalon's quest;**

**Fireclan years before.........**

"Mist-eyes! Tell me a story!" Shadekit begged his great-grand dame, Mist-eyes a wise blind she-cat with grayish-black she-cat with whittish-muzzle and misty hazel eyes. Shadekit didn't look much like her, he was a light-black colored tabby with small amber eyes. "Alright, but would you please bring me a swift-wing from the huntings'(fresh-prey) pile and bring your sister Brookkit and brother Scufflekit too. They should listen as well" Mist-eyes requested, Shadekit nodded and excitedly padded into the nursery, in the nest his mother and siblings slept were his two siblings Scufflekit, a black-and-white tom-kit with amber eyes and his sister Brookkit, a dark-ginger she-kit with paler tabby stripes and pale blue eyes. They were sleeeping. "Scufflekit! Brookkit! Wake up! Mist-eeys is gonna tell us a story!" emediately the two kits woke up, any cat knew that Mist-eyes was greatest story-teller ever born, in fact before she became an elder her name was Mythteller.

"Let's go!" he called and they followed. Shadekit grabbed a swift-wing from the huntings' pile and they ran right over to their grand-dame. Mist-eyes took the swift-wing and said "Thank you Shadekit" "Tell us the story!" Brookkit nearly yowled, Mist-eyes chuckled and replied "Alright, it goes like this once many years before........."

"A kit was born, but his mother died giving birth to him. His father hated him so much he named him 'Blood', poor Blood hated his name. He was a little feathery-furred purple-gray kit with violet eyes, but his paws, were bright blood-red. All cats thought he was evil, saying his paws were stained at birth because they say he killed his mother on purpose. When Blood was grown up, his half-sister, Fire, who had a different father was the only friend he had, she knew he was good. But inside a storm of emotions was raging inside as a battle of if he was to be good or evil ragged."

"Fire looked just like him, only her paws were firery ginger instead of blood-red, she was kind and defended her brother, even killed Bloods father whenever he tried to beat Blood. Blood could never wish for another sister, but still he felt lonely, this lonliness turned to naughtiness, he did many half-bad things that could be consitered pranks, but they were not funny one, then from naughty to bad, he snapped at everyone uncluding his sister, faught any cat who looked at him with even the slightest of judgement and even ripped a rabbit to pieces a rabbit for no reason."

"One day a black cat with silver speckles and large moon-colored eyes came along, her name was Star, she told Fire, a cat named Mistic who was a tom with hypnotic mystick-blue eyes and a foggy-colored pelt and Moon a white she-cat with blotches several shades of gray gray and silver with icy eyes, that they were to lead 3 clans. Fire lead Fireclan, cats who ate fire-beatles that made their fur fire-proof and lungs smoke-resistant, she was named Firestar. Mistic became Misticstar who lead Mysticclan, cats with special magic powers and the uncanny ability to talk to spirits and Moon became Moonstar, leader of Moonclan, a clan made of cats who had stong sences of sight, smell and hearing due to being nockturnal cats."

?Firestar made Blood, who she had named Bloodtalon, her deputy. Bloodtalon felt betrayed his sister didn't remove 'Blood' from his named and at that instant, turned from bad to evil. Even as deputy, Bloodtalon was still taunted, not many sunrises later, he suduced a she-cat named Birdsong into becoming his mate, she was one of those cats that adored him and believed him not to be evil. Birdsong was a beautiful black she-cat with icy blue eyes and one white front paw, she had only one kit for him, a purple-gray just like her father with the feathery-fur as well, but she had one white paw and icy violet eyes, she was named Purekit, because many cats believed her white paw showed purity in her heart"

"Truth to be told, Bloodtalon loved Purekit very much and his mate Birdsong, but his evil still clouded his vision. He plotted and schemed for many, many moons, by the time he was done with his plan, Purekit was a warrior named Pureheart, Birdsong had another litter of his kits, but this kit was black with blood-red paws and blue eyes, Birdsong died giving birth to him, who Bloodtalon had later named Darkkit. Yet Bloodtalon was in so much grief over the loss of Birdsong, he became insane, that night he tried to murder Firestar, his own sister, but she had won and exiled him from the clan, but Bloodtalon had killed her mate Dashleap. Firestar was also is much grief, but had stayed sane unlike her brother"

"As Darkkit grew up, many cats believed him to be evil, with paws stained in blood just like his father, evil just like his father. Once he became Darkpaw, the other apprentices uncluding his mentor Icefall, a white she-cat with narrowed green eyes, starting to beat him any time he was out of camp, they claimed he was just a poor fighter and kept getting injured while battle training. Firestar loved Darkpaw as if he was her own son and could tell it was more than that, but they had threatened to kill him if he told anyone so anytime Firestar asked, he never told her what was reallygoing on."

"3 months after being a apprentice, Darkpaw couldn't take it anymore. He tried to kill himself by throwing himself into the great stream, but Bloodtalon who was now a rouge, saw him and saved him. When Darkpaw woke up and came face-to-face with his father, he yowled at him how he was a bad father, how it was all his fault that everyone wanted him dead, that it was him who abandoned him. Bloodtalon told him "In my lifetime, I was treated poorly as well. When I was born, my mother died giving birth to me just like Birdsong did with you, cats thought I killed her on purpose, my half-sister Firestar was the only friend I had, but she and Birdsong also lost much respect just for having any sort of relation. Your sister Pureheart was also judged but not as much because they blieved she had a pure heart just because of her white paw. It is not out faults that out mothers died giving birth to us, come my son! We will show no mercy to those who judge! We will rule the forst and make sure no one is judged just of rwho their kin is or if their paws are red as blood or if their mothers died giving birth to them!" Darkpaw instantly agreed and then rose a clan called Bloodclan"

"Bloodclan was made of cats with sharp claws and fangs and strong lust for blood, it was lead by Bloodtalon who was then named Bloodstar and his deputy Darkpaw who had become Darkshadow, They stole the collars of kittypets and put the teeth and claws of both dogs and cats on it, they even replaced their own claws with dog teeth. Bloodstar and his clan which had grown very large, attacked Fireclan, Firestar however challanged him "If you wishb to take down my caln, I will take all of your first!" Firestar fought with all the power of the fabeled Lionclan, Lepordclan, Cheetahclan and Tigerclan, she had killed or gravely injured all the cats of Bloodclan until there was only Darkshadow and Bloodstar, Firestar was down to her last life after her many seasons of being a leader, yet still she was strong and determined"

"Bloodstar yowled "How weak you are compared to me at this instant Firestar! You have but one life yet I still have nine!" Firestar who dispite being injured and tired replied "I need not nine live to kill you, but I cannot kill you, you are my brother and even if you were to kill all the cats, I will always love her" but still Bloodstar slashed her throat and killed her, as if she was nothing but a rat. Firestar's former apprentice, Pureheart, who had become deputy after Bloodstar was exiled become Purestar and like Firestar, still loved Bloodstar and Darkshadow even though they had became monsters"

"Meanwhile, the evil cats of bloodclan who were all dead, were not excepted into starclan so they created a place of their own called 'Darkclan' after Darkshadow and their own dark hearts. Two cats came to Bloodstar and Darkshadow, they said that they will become another entitey in their bodies, whenever they are angry they will take over with all the stength of Darkclan combined, they will be carried through all decendants, they were called 'demons' and their would be a different demon for each of their descendants. Bloodstar and Darkshadow agreed, that night Bloodstar, Darkshadow and even Pureheart, being the daughter of Bloodstar gained evil demons who craved kill and lusted nothing but the sound of blood dripping off their teeth and falling to the ground"

"Bloodstar and Darkshadow planned to attacked all of Fireclan themselves, after forcing Moonstar to ally with them, Moonclan was forced to become a new bloodclan after Bloodstar killed Moonstar, but before he inslaved the whole of Moonclan and Darkshadow forced a poor she-cat named Rivermist to have his kits, she was a very pretty silver-tabby she-cat with the sleekest fur and blue eyes, she had two of his kits. Of course both kits looked much like Thier father, they both had feathery fur and violet eyes, but had the fur color trademark of Moonclan, the she-kit Petalkit was a silver tabby like her mother but with dark stripes, the other kit was a tom named Sagekit, and dark colored kit with silver stripes, yet still Darkshadow was not satisfied that she only had two kits and killed Rivermist once the kits didn't need milk anymore"

"The war between the new Bloodclan and Fireclan, that lasted many seasons, half of Mysticcaln seperated to join one side, young kits and apprentices were killed, elders had to fight and many cats died because back then their weren't medicine cats. Starstar of Starclan felt as though she watched too long and hurled three boulders from the moon that landed on Bloodstar, Darkshadow and Purestar, who were fighting in a shallow pool that the great stream lead to, the one that had landed on Purestar looked as though it was scorched by fire, the one that landed on Bloodstar glowed anmd seemed to have a mist shrouding it and the one that landed on Darkshadow had the mark of the cresent moon on it."

"Mysticclan re-banded and it's leader was still Mysticstar who had turned elderly, the new Bloodclan again was Moonclan who was left with no leader was lead by Petalkit who had become Petalfall became Petalstar soon after and Sagekit who at the time was Sagefoot became Sagestar, leader of Fireclan, it is said that the decendants of Sagestar all had feathery-purple gray fur just like Bloodstar, and just like Darkshadow and Bloodstar, were burdened by the demons of Darkclan........."

Misteyes finished her tale in low voice, Shadekit, Brookkit and Scufflekit blinked but soon cheered "That was a great story!" Shadekit cried "I feel really sorry for Bloodstar, Darkshadow, Purestar, Firestar and Rivermist!" Brookkit frowned at her own comment "Hold on is it true? Because Fluffypaw has feathery purple-gray fur and violet eyes" Scufflekit insited. Misteyes purred "Indeed, I have strong belief Fluffyfur is one of Sagestar's decendants yet this story is the oldest tale andit's echo has nearly fadded, promise me when you three are old elders you will remember this tale and pass it to kits of that time"

Her three granchildren nodded

That same moon, Misteyes/Mythteller died a peaceful death.


End file.
